coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9645 (21st December 2018)
Plot Johnny rescues Liz, threatening the man to make him leave. Brian leaves for his appointment at school. Liz is worried that more men will turn up as her address is on the advert and decides to spend the evening in the Rovers until Steve gets home. Daniel gets more exasperated with the revelling customers from Street Cars as they play drinking games. Gina stops Tim chatting up another woman. Jenny listens to Liz's theory that Hannah placed the advert. Melinda tells Brian that she had other issues with Phil, aside from the bullying. Brian assures her he doesn't have a drink problem and she tells him he's reinstated, albeit still on performance review but she's sure he'll pass with flying colours. Robert asks Tim to leave as he's disturbing the other customers. The party all decamp to No.4. Daniel invites both families to be with them on Christmas Day, but excludes Ken. Sally drags Abi away from Marcia when she offers her drugs. Tim starts to get down about Sally and his predicament. He goes out to get more beers. Liz asks the escort website to put a trace on whoever placed the advert, hoping it points to Hannah. Jenny wipes her browsing history from her laptop and starts on the wine again. Dev calls at No.4 and tells the party-goers that Tim is on a fire escape in Victoria Street. They find him singing from high up. He refuses to come down so Gina joins him. Eileen tells Seb she's not going to go against Abi's wishes, upsetting him by being let down again. Tim admits to Gina that he really misses Sally. Abi and Sally tell each other not to give up with their mutual troubles. With all their woes, Liz and Eileen agree to cancel their holiday plans. Sean isn't bothered as Violet has invited him to London for Christmas to see Dylan. Jenny gets annoyed when Johnny goes on about Liz's problems. The two row and he storms upstairs. She goes to follow but slips down the stairs. She claims she's shaken but otherwise fine. Gemma is concerned at her state. Back home, Tim gives Gina a big kiss as she helps him stagger up the stairs. They ignore another phone call from Sally. Gina helps Tim into bed and he asks her to stay with him as he doesn't want to be on his own. She gets under the sheets with him. Cast Regular cast *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin Guest cast *Marcia - Victoria Moseley *Man - Tom Lorcan *Melinda Calvert - Janet Dibley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and Tim and Sally's bedroom *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Bessie Street School - Headteacher's office *Norcross Prison - Communal landing and cell Notes *Dani Biernat was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Tracy Caudle as the Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gina takes advantage of Tim's Christmas spirit; Sally steps in to protect Abi from a fellow prisoner; and Jenny slips during another argument with Johnny. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,004,757 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes